candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 365/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 77 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 364/Dreamworld | next = 366/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 365 (Dreamworld) is the fifteenth and last level in Bonkers Bakery and the 86th candy order level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must collect 100 blue and 100 green candies and score at least 20,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There is a huge number of two layer icings which can restrict available board space. *Moon struck will prevent candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale from spawning from spawning as the board has five colours. If blue or green colour appears on the left side of the moon scale, 12 additional candies have to be collected in addition to the 2 candies they have to collect six turns after the moon struck (100 candies x ( (5 moves + 1 move) / 50 moves) = 12 candies). Note: This assumes that the start of the moon struck removes less than the number of required candies whose colour appears on the moon scale. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Create special candy combinations to destroy the icing and increase available board space. *If possible, use the colour bomb during moon struck to increase the number of required candies. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Very easy *' difficulty:' Very easy 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. Moreover, its Reality counterpart has six colours for all the moves available. This makes it much easier to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The order gives 20,000 points (200 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy = 20,000 points). Hence, an additional 45,000 points for two stars and an additional 60,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *With the same number of moves and with the same two and three star target scores as its Reality counterpart, they are not much difficult to reach. *The two and three layer icings limit available board. However, they are not too hard to clear with five colours. *The mystery candy does not hinder much in earning two and three stars. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Trivia *This level has fewer colours than its counterpart in Reality. *This is the 1,000th level in the whole game. *Completing the order gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Bonkers Bakery levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with chameleon candy Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with fewer colours than Reality Category:Major milestones Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars